crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
CMF "Galahad" Super-Cruiser
The CMF Galahad is a top secret super cruiser made by the CMF. At an astonishing length of 5 miles long, the only way to keep it a secret was to build it out of materials from a deserted moon in an uninhabited star system. Immediately after it was built, it was sent into slipspace for 15 years, with the instructions to only reveal itself under absolute emergency. It stayed in slipspace even during the Wraith Conflict, and permenantly came out to lead the Home Fleet during the aftermath. Primary Functions Althought it is easily one of the strongest warships ever designed by the UNSC or the CMF, the primary role of the Galahad is to serve as a mobile command center for the CMF. Due to it's immense size, it also serves the function of the main form of transport for the CMF Jaeger Program, the 7 hangars for the cruisers the Galahad deployed were refitted to contain the Jaegers, and the 7 Cruisers it contained now serve as permenant escort. The Galahad only enters battle directly in two types of situations; the deployment of Jaegers and emergency fleet operations. Once that Kaiju Conflict had been dealt with, the Galahad eventually came to be replaced as Flagship of the CMF Fleet by the King Arthur Babylon-Class Cruiser MK.II, and instead took a role as the Flagship of the CMF's 1st Assault Fleet. Weaponry and Defensive Measures The following is a list of offensive and defensive systems in the Galahad's arsenal. *Offensive **Various Missiles: One of the standard weapons on any Capital Ship, the Galahad carries a multitude of missles. These can be used against ships, ground targets, and even against fighters with the smaller missile types. **Mass-Driver / M6-A4 Array: The Galahad has many Mass Drivers located throughout its outer hull, which are used to take on small-scale threats. They are primarily used against enemy aircraft and boarding craft. However, they can also be turned against enemy ships if needed, using High-Explosive rounds to cause significant damage when fired in in groups. These Mass Drivers are supplemented by CMF M6 A4 Laser Cannons, much larger, upscaled versions of the Ms A3 Point Defense Laser cannons. The M6 A4 array supplement the Mass Driver array with the longer range and higher speed of its laser cannons, while also primarily being an anti-shielding weapon as opposed to the anti-armor function of the Mass Driver rounds. **MAC Array: The main armament of most CMF Capital Ships is the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The Galahad, with its immense size, allows it to contain many of these weapons along it's hull, although not nearly as plentifulas its Mass Drivers. With their overlapping firing ranges, there are very few places to hide from the MAC Array when facing the Galahad. **CRAC Network: The experimental weapon of the Galahad, the Cathode-Ray-Array-Cannon Network is a sollection of multiple energy cannons located throughout the Galahad. While doing virtually no damage to hull itself, the cannons are extremely effective against biomass and shielding; all the cannons firing upon the Archangel Super-Cruiser managed to reduce its advanced hardlight shielding by 95%, allowing them to break from a single stab from the King Arthur. ** Dual Super-MAC's: The Galahad's Main Cannons, these are the ultimate offensive power in Anti-Ship weaponry. Each of the two cannons utilizes the same tech used in CMF and UNSC Orbital defense platforms; each round has enough energy to destroy two ships in a row, and have enough energy to cripple a third behind those two. The only drawback to these twin-cannons is that the target must be in generally in front of the Galahad. *Defensive **Multi-Source Forerunner Hardlight Shielding: The Galahad's shielding comes from various parts of the ship, preventing them from being disabled with a single shield-projector's destruction. **Layered Armor: Multiple layers of armor on the Galahad provide it superb defense against most weaponry. ***0.7 Meters Reactive Armor ***4.9 Meters Titanium-6AL-4V / Forerunner Composite ***Additional 2.1 meters Starlite Coating both in front of and behind Titanium/Forerunner Composite; heavily reduces spread of damage caused by plasma and heat based weaponry. **Point Defense Array: The standard CMF Combination of Point Defense Guns and M6 A3 Point Defense Lasers, effective in taking out relatively small incoming threats, such as missiles, fighters, and boarding craft that do not need the attention of the heavy duty Mass-Drivers or M6 A4's. Due to the sheer number M6 A3 PDLs and their overlapping effective ranges, the Galahad can provide itself and the surrounding fleet unparalleled amounts of Anti-Air and Point Defense capabilities; any PDL not in use may utilize the natural range and speed of laser technology to engage almost any threat in the area, given it has an uninterrupted path. Category:CMF Category:Ship Category:Super Cruiser Category:Church's Work